Video Confession
by Cyberbaby
Summary: based off tutorgurl's challenge on another site...kyla finding out spashley are a couple...


Kyla Woods lay on her bed, bored out of her mind. Her brown eyes searching the ceiling and making little figures out of the cracks, than she wondered why there were cracks in a mansion but shrugged it off and continued making shapes and animals out of them. She wished her boyfriend wasn't at basketball practice for the millionth time, Kyla knew his basketball coach worked the team to hard and even tried to get him to ditch but didn't work obviously as she named off an elephant.

Groaning she sat up and stretched, her shirt riding up to show her trim abs. Sighing she dropped her arms and stared around her room; she needed something or someone to take away the boredom. Standing up she padded barefoot across her carpeted floor than across the hall to her half sister Ashley Davies room. Knocking on the door for maybe the first time since being there she stood patiently waiting for the older girl to come out and praise her for actually knocking for a change but after a minute she rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"Ash?" she called out but the room was empty reminding her that Ashley had gone out with her best friend Spencer Carlin, in Kyla's opinion were really close and did everything together. She briefly recalled Ashley opening her door and telling her they were taking off, it was right around the time she zoned out on a crack that resembled a bunny or was it a giraffe, shaking her head she agreed to disagree with her self.

Biting her lip she dropped her shoulders and began to walk out but stubbed her toe on a video tape, sending pain through her toe, up her ankle and into her leg. Lifting her leg up she grabbed her toe and cringed, her body hopping up and down. When the pain subsided a bit she lowered her leg and let her foot touch the ground again, she glared at the video tape and bent down grabbing it. She was about to throw it...on the bed, she didn't want her sister to show up and see a busted tape on the ground, Kyla knew she wouldn't last a day and all her friends would need to get ready for her funeral.

As she pulled her arm back she figured Ashley could accidentally sit down on the video if it was on the bed so reluctantly she bent back down and sat it on the floor. Glaring one more time she turned for the door, now several things happened at this point.

One she didn't see the video camera laying at the base of her foot so her injured toe slammed into it making her fall.

Two her injured toe turned the camera on.

Three the camera fell pressing play.

Now the camera still had a tape in it and was still hooked up to the television that was now along side her. All of this wouldn't have been to bad if her body didn't fall upon a bunch of tapes that held one of Ashley's drum sticks, which flew up and over to the television and turned it on. Kyla cursed her luck and knew she would have to clean everything up as best she could before her sister got home.

The blue screen popped up on the television than images went by and those flickering images made Kyla freeze on the spot.

"_She's so cute," Ashley whispered as she held the camera on a sleeping Spencer, curled up into the covers, her head slightly on Ashley's pillow. The camera bounced a bit as the girl crawled on the bed toward the sleeping teen. Zooming in on the blonde's face, "Oh Spencie..."_

_Spencer shifted but didn't wake up instead she curled further into the covers, Ashley's hand reached out and could be seen on the view finder, it lightly stroked Spencer's face, "Baby..." she whispered out in a sing song voice._

Kyla gasped as she pushed up onto her knees, wondering why her sister called her best friend baby. Her brown eyes widening as she continued to watch.

"_Sweetie come on," Ashley groaned wanting someone to talk to already. Spencer moaned and stretched until her eyes fluttered opened, "Hey sleepyhead..."_

"_Morning Ash...what's with the camera?" she asked through a yawn the sleepiness still not gone yet._

"_Just capturing your beauty," this caused a blush to spread across the blonde's cheeks, "Besides I couldn't sleep any longer and had nothing else to do."_

"_Why didn't you wake me?" Spencer sat up allowing the covers to drop a little but it stayed wrapped around her knees._

"_I just did," Ashley said._

"_Here give it to me," Spencer lifted her hand and motioned for the camera after a minute of complaining Ashley handed it over, the blonde lifted it up to point at the brunette who flopped back down on her side of the bed._

"_Now what? A sex video?" Ashley wiggled her eye brows suggestively._

"_No...But tell the world how it feels to have the most totally hottest girlfriend,"_

The word sunk in slowly as Kyla felt a bit dizzy, girlfriend, they were together, no wonder they did everything together. It made sense, the light touches, shared giggles; it was because they were a couple, than she wondered why Ashley didn't tell her. Kyla wasn't homophobic at all, in fact she had a few gay friends back home and she'd only admitted to Ashley of the couple of make outs with a girl in her old high school. So why didn't the brunette tell her about this.

"_Don't you mean cutest?"_

"_Ash..." Spencer whined._

"_Don't pout...okay America..." Ashley rolled her eyes before looking into the camera, "I have the totally hottest girlfriend," she said in her best valley girl accent, Spencer's arm raced into the view finder and smacked Ashley on the arm, "Owww..." _

_Before Spencer could pull away though Ashley grabbed her hand, looking right at her she spoke again, "It feels like heaven having you has my girlfriend...I love you,"_

"_I love you too Ash,"_

_They shared a moment before Ashley took the camera and placed it on the side table, still recording it caught the brunette pulling Spencer into, "How much do you love me?"_

"_Oh a whole bunch," _

_This made Ashley smile big yanking Spencer in for a deep needing passionate kiss, their mouths clamping together, tongues thrusting in and out, a full kiss of love that soon turned into a make out with Ashley pinning Spencer to the bed._

"What the fuck!?" Ashley screamed from her doorway making Kyla jump up and stare.

"Ashley?" she glanced back at the screen than back to her sister, "I didn't mean...I came in here...it turned on itself...I swear,"

Ashley held up her hand, "Just stop...get out!" she pointed.

Kyla nodded and walked quickly to the door but as she passed her sister she whispered two words that made Ashley's heart swell, made the situation a little less tense than it was a second ago and showed that it wasn't to bad sharing the love of the two girls.

"Congrats Sis,"


End file.
